Natural Disaster
by twilightsagalover28
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are always causing disasters...natural...and not so natural...See how they cause them!
1. Helicopter Diving

Natural Disaster

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- This isn't going in order by year or day because it may jump around. I'll just tell you in the beginning. Some of the stories may not be with the correct timeline but I'll tell you if they are not. This is about how Emmett and Rosalie cause natural disaster's…and not so natural…

Chapter 1- Helicopter Diving

Emmett

Yay! It was 'Make up a game that is extremely extreme to play with my baby Rosie' day. Or 'M.U.A.G.T.I.E.E.T.P.W.M.B.R.' day for short.

"Hurry up!" I called up the stairs to Rose who was taking forever to get ready!

"All I need to do is put my makeup on!" I groaned inwardly after hearing this. What had she done for the past two hours?

"What have you done for the past two hours?" I repeated my inner question.

"My hair, idiot!"

"You don't need to look pretty for this. Looking naturally ugly is just fine."

I heard her stomp down the stairs and I smiled at my success at getting her down.

"Damn you Emmett." Rose muttered

"You know you're gorgeous, babe." I kissed her as we walked to our garage out back.

Inside it was full of cars, boats, trucks, planes, etcetera, etcetera, and so much more.

"Where are we going?" Rose whined as she hopped in to my navy blue Hummer H3T.

"We aren't driving," Was my only response as I helped her out of one of my families many cars.

"Just tell me where we are going!" Rosalie begged

I didn't answer and we walked out the back entrance of the garage to our helicopter pad. Our helicopter was a white and blue Bell Textron 206B ZS-RDR.

"You flying?" Rose asked me.

"No, that would be a slight problem…because then we would leave it unattended…in the air…"

"What are we doing?" Rose exclaimed

"I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

"Tell. Me. Now. Before. I. Take. A. Hammer. To. ALL. Of. Your. Cars." Rose threatened

"Ok! OK!" I gave in. "We are going…HELICOPTER DIVING!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Rose yelled again and again. She tried running away but didn't get anywhere because I grabbed her around the waist.

"Let go of me!" Rose flailed around in my arms, kicking and trying to fight me off. Though she may be one of the strongest vampires I know, her 5' 9'' frame didn't compare to my huge one being at 6' 5''.

I dragged Rose, still angrily fighting me, to the helicopter. Once I pulled her in I quickly got in to the drivers side and started the helicopter.

Rosalie was about to get out of the helicopter, but it was too late. We were already too high in the air.

"You are the WORST!" She growled

"Love you too."

"Ugh!" Rose huffed and sat back. "I thought you weren't flying."

"Damn it!" I cursed

"Ha!" Rose laughed bitterly.

"I'll just put it on auto pilot or auto land."

Rose just made an irritated face and sat back with her arms crossed.

"You might as well change if you're just gonna sit there."

"Change in to what?"

"A bathing suit."

"I don't have one. You didn't tell me to bring one." Rosalie said smugly.

"Don't worry babe, I gotcha." I tossed her one of her sexy bikinis. It's bottom half was blood red and the top was black with red designs and the letter R in white stitching on each half of the top. It was personally designed by none other than Alice.

Rose grumbled but started getting undressed in the back. She took off her lace high heels then her dark skinny jeans.

I did an eyebrow wiggle as I stared at her, not paying attention to the sky.

"Turn around! I'm mad at you! And you are about to fly in to a bunch of birds!" Rose commanded and threw her shoe at me.

I turned around, avoided the flock of birds, and turned back to Rosie. By the time I did she already had the bottom half of the bikini on and she was taking off her black ruffled tube top.

Rose gave me an ice cold glare and I turned back around, grumbling just like she was a minute ago.

"Flip flops?" She asked

"Yeah," I handed Rose white sandals with a starfish on the top.

"Cover up or sundress?"

"I would prefer if you weren't covered up." I winked at her.

"Emmett…"

"Yes I have one for you, but you can wear it later!"

"Whatever, are we there yet?"

"Almost, so take off your jewelry."

Rose took off her rings, bracelets, earrings, and necklace then stuffed them along with her clothes into her black bag.

I pulled off my shirt while still managing to control the helicopter. I had my light blue swim trunks on with some white writing on it. I'm pretty sure it said 'Alice Inc.' or something like that.

I flipped some switches and pressed buttons, putting the copter on a timed auto pilot and when the time was done it would land on a tiny island with no human life on it.

"Ready, babe?" I asked as I climbed to the back and kicked my flip flops off.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rose took her sandals off as well.

"No one will see us right?" Rose wondered, probably concerned if anyone would see us jump off a helicopter from over a half mile up.

"No, we're to far out from land." I answered then grabbed her hand.

I opened the helicopter door and the wind whipped Rose's hair around her face.

"THREE," I yelled over the wind.

"TWO," Rose's hand squeezed mine harder.

"ONE!" We flung out of the helicopter and in to the rushing wind.

We were plummeting down toward the ocean with great speed and I curled up in to a ball, readying for a cannonball. Rosalie flipped in the air and prepared for a dive. Still holding each other's hands, we plunged in to the black ocean water.

We didn't need to surface for air so we swam around in the inky black water, making out occasionally. We finally started upward to get out of the salty water.

When we broke the surface we took the necessary breathes to talk.

"That was actually more fun than I thought it would be!" Rosalie said as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Well it is 'M.U.A.G.T.I.E.E.T.P.W.M.B.R.' day!" I smiled

We raced to the island and of course Rosie cheated. She pulled down my shorts and tossed them behind us. She then pulled ahead while I got my bathing suit.

By the time I got to the island, Rosie was sitting on the beach looking like a sexy devil.

"Cheater!" I accused her.

"No. You know I won fair and square." She insisted. "Alright, let's go. And I'm flying."

"I'm not sure I want to go shopping for a new helicopter today."

"Shut it." Rose snapped and climbed in to the helicopter. I got in on the other side and we took off.

This is how we were the whole flight home.

"Rose! Watch out for the birds!"

"Shut up! I see them!"

"You just killed a bird!"

"It's not dead! Shut up!"

"There are feathers on the windshield."

"Shut up!"

"You are flying right in to a cloud!"

"Shut UP!"

"Watch out for the plane!"

"We aren't even close to it! Shut up!"

"You know what? Just let me fly the copter!"

"I could fly much better if you just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Babe, I would say I don't want to die but since I'm already DEAD, let me fly the damn helicopter!"

"Oh my god! Fine let's switch right here in the middle of the air! As long as you'll shut up!"

We switched seats and she muttered, "You are such a front seat flyer!"

As I landed, perfectly I might add, Rose slipped on her white cover up dress and put her sandals on.

I threw my shirt on, Rose grabbed her bag, and we headed in to the house.

The news was on and Carlisle and Esme were intently watching it.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"There was a tsunami and I'm thinking about going off to help the doctors over there. They aren't very educated over there." Carlisle answered

"Where?"

Esme response freaked me out. It was exactly where we were.

"What's wrong?" Esme wondered, clearly seeing my shocked face.

"I…I…uh think we might have caused that tsunami." I stammered

"How!" Carlisle exclaimed

"We went…helicopter diving…"

"From how high up?"

"Over a half a mile."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"It's 'M.U.A.G.T.I.E.E.T.P.W.M.B.R.' day." I said simply.

"Emmett, please try not to go 'Helicopter Diving' again and cause another tsunami. We don't need thousands of people dying." Carlisle sighed and left to help the tsunami survivors and victims.

I looked at Rose who was extremely silent.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"How could we cause a tsunami?"

"I know…all those people dying…"

"Who cares about the people dying? Am I that fat?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not fat enough to cause a tsunami!" Rose cried. "I can't be that fat!" She wailed "I can't be! I just can't!"

* * *

A/N- I hope you like it! Please **REVIEW**! Alerts, favorites, read my other stories, and do the poll on my profile! _**BTW! TONS OF PICTURES ON MY PROFILE OF CLOTHES, CARS, ETC.! **_Check them out! REVIEW!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	2. Flaming Arrows

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2- Flaming Arrows

Rosalie

When you're a Cullen and you are bored you do a lot of…insane things to maintain occupied. We used to play Truth or Dare…I mean Dare or Dare, Spin the Bottle: Find the ugliest person for someone to make out with Edition, and other stupid human games with vampire twists to them. Well sadly there are only so many dares you can come up with and even fewer ugly humans that you can willingly kiss without having the risk of being stalked afterward. Sometimes even the shame of being a wimp or not being able to land a human isn't enough to make you even live through talking to some of the nasty people that are out there.

Anyway…We were bored…again.

"I'm bored." Emmett groaned

"We could play Dare or Dare?" I suggested

"Still so bored."

"I don't feel like it." Alice sighed. That's shocking, she always wants to play!

"Dying of boredom here." Emmett sprawled across the couch and hung his head off of it.

"Well, how's about 7 Minutes of Hell with Humans?" Alice offered

"Just…Died…So…Bored…" Emmett gasped and banged his head on the floor.

"Ew! Not today. I can sense that the club's gonna be full of creeps." I declined her idea.

_Thud_

"Soooo bored. Kill me now." Emmett was now lying on the floor after rolling off the couch.

"What about Spin the Bottle?" Alice asked

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. _Look a butterfly_! Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Boooooored." Emmett repeated, pointed out the window, and then kept up with his annoying repetition of 'bored'.

"Like I said before about 7 Minutes, creepers!" I said over Emmett's annoying fit on the floor.

I heard a lot of bangs and looked over to see Emmett had crawled across the room, knocking several things over, and had clung onto the curtains, trying to drag himself off the ground.

"Oh. Shopping?" Alice tried

"I'm so - - -hhhooooredddddd!" Emmett sang and stared out of the window, still vocalizing. "This boy named EMMETTTT! Was ever so bored one dayyyyyy! But luckilyyyy, Emmett is a sexy beeeeast! HE-"

"SHUT UP!" Alice and I screamed and I threw a dictionary at him, the first book I grabbed from the shelf.

"We just went four hours ago." I sighed along with Alice as I answered her idea to shop.

"Did you know the definition of sexy beast is Emmett Cullen?" Emmett tossed the book at me and scribbled in with his horrible writing was _Sexy Beast-noun-Emmett Cullen_. I just got up and smacked his head.

I sat back down and Alice and I sat there silently, thinking.

"**Booooooooooored**!" Emmett sang…no screeched.

"WE COULD-" Alice tried yelling over Emmett but she was interrupted by him and a vision.

"I KNOW! WE COULD PLAY WITH FIRE!" Emmett exclaimed

"Oooh! Me likey! What are we gonna do with fire? You haven't decided yet!" Alice squealed

"I was thinking…Arrows-"

"-in the forest but-" Alice finished his sentence.

"-not ours. We should-"

"YAY! ROAD TRIP!"

I was completely lost on what they were talking about but I went along with it. It was almost as annoying when Alice and Edward played chess and nothing happened. But I was in fact bored. Alice and Emmett gathered several bows and arrows, lighters, matches, and a fire extinguisher. Don't even ask why we have arrows at our house because it's a long story…involving a fake love note, a dead chicken, and alotta glue.

I plopped down on the coach and did my nails as they did all the work.

"ALICE! Where is our flamethrower!" I heard Emmett scream across the house.

"IT SHOULD BE BY MY LIFE SIZE REPLICA OF ASTON KUTCHER!" Alice yelled

"And where is that?"

"In my closet!"

"THAT'S NOT HELPFUL! WHERE?"

"Take the elevator to the second floor, go all the way down the hall and there is an elevator behind the purse rack, take it to go right for four floors and up one, then walk around that level till you find the row full of mannequins. Go to the last row of mannequins and the replica of Aston Kutcher should be there. The flamethrower should be right next to it! Oh and on your way pick me up a brown handbag!" Alice yelled her instructions. I felt sorry for Emmett because I knew he would get lost in Alice's colossal closet.

"IT'S LIKE WILLY WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" Emmett exclaimed and then seconds later I heard a loud boom.

"EMMETT? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing…I just love it in here so much…I clapped…because I've never been allowed in here before." Emmett replied, sounding very suspicious and like he was lying.

"Damn! I forgot Emmett isn't allowed in my closet!" Alice's screamed shrilly and then was lost in a vision.

Once she got back from it she started shrieking as loudly as she could.

"_**GET OUT OF MY CLOSET EMMETT! GET OUT! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY MY WHOLE CLOSET! GET OUT! LEAVE! GET ON THE FIRST ELEVATOR YOU SEE AND PRESS EMERGENCY EXIT! IT'LL TAKE YOU RIGHT OUT! EMMETT! LEAVE BEFORE**_-"

There was a deafening crash and several loud thuds before I heard Emmett let out a long string or curses.

"What did you do?" Alice cried.

"I didn't do anything…the flamethrower went of by itself…and…I put it out. Don't worry. It must have been a recalled flamethrower…you should sue the company. Just remember it wasn't my f-" Alice didn't let him finish his lie. Seconds later Emmett was dragged in to the living room by Alice. I started cracking up laughing after seeing Alice's tiny body drag Emmett's huge one.

She looked around for something to hit him with and I tossed her the dictionary I had thrown at Emmett only several minutes ago.

"Rosie! WHY! OW, Alice!" He yelled as Alice repeatedly hit him with the book.

"Welcome!" I laughed

"You. Destroyed. My. Closet!" Alice punctured each word with a smack from the book as it hit his chest.

"Just one section!" Emmett countered

Alice stopped, mid smack with the book in the air. "What part did you destroy?"

"Just…uh…level three."

"THAT WAS MY NEVER WORN, BRAND NEW SECTION!" Alice screamed and started hitting Emmett again.

Two hours of entertainment…well for me…later we were on our way to a forest far away from where we lived.

Emmett parked his Jeep right next to a dry, yellow green forest. We made our way deep in to the forest with all or our bows, arrows, and fire related stuff.

Emmett situated us in a tiny circle very close together.

"Alright, whoever manages not to get hit by an arrow without moving, wins." Emmett lit about twenty arrows and shot them up directly above us.

I kept my eyes on all of the arrows and I noticed one was coming right at me.

Four seconds before the flaming arrow hit me I dragged Emmett in to the way and it hit him in the arm. It bounced off of his rock hard skin but the fire stayed on his arm. Alice grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed Emmett and the rest of the arrows that had hit the ground.

"You're a cheater!" Emmett exclaimed

"The rules are not stepping out of the way of the arrow. Where in the rules does it say I can't push you in my way?" I smirked

Emmett grumbled but lit the next ten arrows and shot them up. The next round I caught a handful and threw them at Emmett, laughing.

"Ah! Rosie! Get it off! Get it off! I'm on fire!" Emmett screamed and ran around the forest.

"Um…we're out of fire extinguishers…" Alice said nervously looking around at the ring of about fifty arrows of fire on the forest floor.

"AHHHH! What do humans do when they get caught on fire?" Emmett exclaimed

Alice and I ignored him as we tried to put out all the arrows that had started a blazing fire. We didn't want to get to close to it in case we got caught and burned.

"Is it go, jump, and flip?" Emmett talked to himself as he tried to put out the fire on his arm.

I scooted away from the fire with Alice right next to me.

"Dodge, dip, duck, dive, and dodge! No wait that's the rules of dodge ball! HELP ME!" Emmett cried

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" I screamed as the fire exploded and caused flames to engulf the trees and dry shrubs.

Emmett dropped on the ground and rolled frantically, screaming the entire time.

"Let's go before my hair catches on fire! I can't grow it back!" I sprinted out of the forest with Alice at my heels, Emmett rolling and screaming "I'M ON FIRE!", and the fire rapidly gaining on us.

I reached Emmett's jeep and I hopped in to the driver's seat and Alice jumped in beside me on the passenger's side.

"Go!" She screamed with another boom from the fire.

I tore out of there, leaving Emmett behind.

I looked back and saw a huge portion of the forest blazing and smoking. That definitely would not end well… I also saw Emmett running behind the jeep screaming something that sounded like 'Get back here! ROOOOOSSIIIIEEEE!'

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911.

"There's a lot of smoke coming from the forest. It looks like a pretty bad fire. Get there," Was all I said then I snapped my phone shut before they could trace the call.

I stopped driving after a second of messing with Emmett and let him in before I peeled away again. We couldn't be anywhere near the fire so we wouldn't be charged with arson or some crap.

"Let's come back after they put it out! I love barbequed blood!" Emmett exclaimed and licked his lips.

"Mmmmmm! BBQ blood!" We all smirked. It turned out not to be such a boring day.

* * *

A/N- I hope this is better then chapter 1! Please review, add to favs, and alert! Do my poll and check out pics from chap 1! Review and read my other stories. AND _**REVIEW**_!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


End file.
